


Part of the Team

by lar_laughs



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, orange soda love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lar_laughs/pseuds/lar_laughs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker thinks that hanging out on the campus is just a lark but she discovered there may be more lurking in the computer room than just busy college students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of the Team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cashay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashay/gifts).



The first time she saw him was in the computer lab where he stood out like a sore thumb. Everyone else was hunched over their keyboards, intent on the words scrolling past as they all worked on papers and exams that were due some time in the next week. He leaned against the front desk, his arms crossed over his chest, his face set in a frown that kept everyone at bay.

Everyone _else_ she thought to herself as she stuffed everything back into her bag. Why she was here was a mystery. It had seemed a lark to pretend she belonged in the computer lab at the large university when really she didn't even belong on the campus. A coy look at the guard at the desk out in the lobby of this building had gotten her in without a key card. She'd had thoughts of trying to hack into the computer system but this network was a piece of cake. When she'd come the first time just to stake out the campus, she'd hacked into the system. This time would be easy enough since she had a passcode that she'd pilfered off an energetic co-ed who felt she hadn't really experienced college until she'd "experimented". If that was all it took to be a college student, Parker figured she'd be graduating with honors by the end of the school year.

Still, she'd come here looking for danger and she'd found him, standing in the computer lab looking like an angry badger with a burr in his paw. He didn't look like the type of guy who could be enticed out of the room with something as simple as hair twirled around her finger as she bit at her bottom lip or, "So, I forgot the key to my room. Can I have yours?" or any of the usual lines that she'd tried out on this campus with relatively good luck. No, he looked like someone who would take some persuading. She was getting wet just thinking about it.

"Excuse me, ma'am." A hand clamped down on her shoulder and, for a moment, she nearly forgot where she was and tried taking him him over her shoulder for the audacity for touching her. "I'm going to need to ask you a couple of questions."

At first, she thought it might be those campus cops who thought they were tough just because they had a badge. Instead of trouble, she found herself looking at a nerd. A pretty nerd, but still someone she would feel sorry about meeting in a dark alley because she'd be walking away with his backpack and wallet and he'd be left with a sorry story to tell his parents when he had to call to get his credit cards cancelled. This was simple. She'd done nerd a thousand times.

"I can't think of what you'd want with me." She smiled and licked her lips, trying for sensual but knowing she was only getting to kinky. Only people like Sophie, her idol and mentor, could achieve sensual on a first meeting. "I forgot my book."

"Which one?"

"Excuse me?" This wasn't working. She couldn't think of a single cover story. Usually the nerds stopped talking the moment she started, their eyes round when she licked her lips. When her eyes went round, they scurried for the door.

"Which book? I could help you out. Find the book you need so you wouldn't need to walk clear across campus. Caprice Hall, right?"

"Sure. Good ol' Caprice. But I don't mind the walk. You can't possibly have this book."

His hand tightened on her shoulder. If she didn't know better, she'd think the gig was up. "I think you should come with me anyway."

Another hand clamped down on her arm. She turned to see the dangerous looking guy suddenly within a few inches of her face. His eyes were a mixture of blue and green that made her stomach do funny things. "Go with the man," he murmured so that only she could hear. All she could do was nod.

***  
"I already told you," Parker tried to say but she kept being interrupted by the rant that her captor was so intent on. The other one, the dangerous one, called him Alec or Hardison, depending on what he was ranting about. Somewhere in hour two, she had stopped trying to get a word in edgewise and had concentrated on talking only when it shifted the focus off her. They'd bound her to a chair when they'd first come in but hadn't bothered to check to see how well that knot was staying tied. As long as she could keep their attention on each other or, in Hardison's case, on his tirade, she figured she'd be free in the next fifteen minutes.

Really, she should have been free earlier but she found herself fascinated by both the men. This was obviously a room they shared because they were both comfortable here. There was a bank of computer monitors on one side and a punching bag moved out of the way near where this chair was situated. When Eliot (the name of the dangerous one and she liked to roll it around in her mind like a piece of chocolate that needed to be savored) made his way around the room, he touched the bag almost reverently on his way past. It was like he needed to be sure it was safe where he had put it, or as a way of marking how many times he'd been around the room.

Just then Alec (another delicious name if the emphasis was put on just the right sound) stopped for another swig of orange soda. Just the idea of the sugary drink made her want to gag but she was glad his attention was diverted for a minute. She waited for Eliot to reach the far end of the room before she shed the ropes and bolted for the door. As she'd expected, it was locked but it had been worth a try. Sophie would be disappointed to hear that she'd gone for the usual choice instead of the one she figured would be her only option since there would be no time to fiddle with figuring out the lock system. Without looking around, she ran to the window, expecting to be able to throw it open so she could reach for the bar that was above every window on this campus. Gaining that, she would flip up and over and scramble across the roof to safety.

That was the plan. Instead, she found her way out of the room barred by the nerd, of all people. He'd moved surprisingly quick for someone who most likely spent a good amount of time on his computer but he was hopped up on soda so it was understandable that he'd been fast. Still, she hadn't been expecting him to turn her so that she was pressed up against the wall with his surprisingly muscular body covering her so completely. This wasn’t a bad place to be from her vantage point and he didn’t seem to find it a hardship, either. "I figured you would have been out of those ropes within half an hour. Were you slow on purpose or were you really so engaged with my witty banter."

There was a bark of laughter. "Witty banter? More like harmless drivel that went nowhere and didn't mean a thing."

“He’s jealous because I’ve got myself a silver tongue and he’s got… well, he’s got his fists. I’ll give him that.”

“Does he?” Parker leaned in close, waiting for him to bend down more so they weren’t far away. “So the plan was that if you couldn’t talk me into unconsciousness, he was going to try beating me?”

That made Alec laugh but his merriment was cut short as she head butted him in the chin. It wasn’t pretty but it was effective in getting him off her. A foot to his knee and she was free of him. The window was once again in her grasp when Eliot’s strong arms pulled her back into the room.

“Just let me go and I won’t tell anyone how the two of you tried to molest me.”

“You don’t have anyone to tell that story to, do you? Besides, we haven’t molested you. When we molest you, you’ll know and you won’t be complaining about it.”

That promise sent a shiver through her that was only intensified by his warm breath on the back of her neck. She tried to shift her head around so that her hair got in his face but he was too smart for her. Not only did he outweigh her but he seemed to know every move she was going to make.

“Just… wanted to… talk to you,” Alec gasped out from where he’d crumpled to the ground. “Ah, she broke my knee.”

“You can’t break a knee,” Eliot chided. While she couldn’t see the eye roll, she could hear it in his voice. “And she’s only wearing silly little ballet flats. Those won’t hurt anyone. Aren’t much good for scaling walls, either.”

“They are when I kick them off.” She twisted around again but he was on her like saran wrap. It was pleasant enough but she really did need to think of a good escape plan. Sophie would be expecting her before midnight, nevermind the talking to she’d get for being on the campus again when she’d been told to stay away.

“How about this? I’m going to give you a chance to get away from me. If you can do it in less than fifteen seconds, I’ll think about letting you join us.”

She shivered again, feeling that word deep in her core. No one had ever affected her like this before and both men had each gotten her hot and bothered in the space of an evening. “What exactly do the two of you do?” she asked, lacing her words with as much of that sensuality that Sophie kept trying to teach her.

“How does taking down an entire university sound?”

“I don’t have a problem with the university. It’s provided me with some interesting diversions over this last year.”

Her body went rigid as Eliot dropped a kiss on her shoulder. “I know. I’ve seen you.”

She thought furiously as she tried to place if she’d seen him before tonight. No, as far as she could tell, she’d only noticed him tonight. She would have most definitely noticed those eyes before tonight. “Where?”

“Should I list the number of rooms I’ve seen you coming out of? We’d be here all night long. You’ve got style, though. I don’t know what kind of scam you’re running but we want you on our team.”

“Your team?” she asked, trying not to sound critically and failing miserably. She was never very good at keeping her emotions to herself, something Sophie was continually harping on her about. “I thought it was just you and Alec there, moaning on the ground from getting kicked in the knee by a girl.”

“You broke my knee,” he claimed again but it wasn’t a weak wail of pain any longer. Now there was anger in those words. For some reason, she didn’t feel the emotion was necessarily aimed at her, though. More so at the man who laughed as he moved slightly away from her. Not so much that she could get away but enough that she could breathe without fear of pressing up against him more than she already was.

Eliot shrugged. “We’re the best at what we do. You’re pretty good at what you do.”

“The best,” she protested, pushing her elbow back into his stomach.”

“Sorry about that. You’re the best at what you do. How about we partner up?”

She wanted to say yes but still she hesitated. If she got in with these two guys, she’d have to give up what she had with Sophie. The two groups didn’t mix well and there was no way that Sophie would let her waste so much time here when it meant money out of her own pocket. If she wanted to do this, it would mean a clean break from Sophie. The thought of being out on her own again was scary enough to make her hesitate.

Eliot placed another kiss on her neck. Physical intimacy never usually played into any of the jobs she did. Now she couldn’t seem to separate herself from it.

“How much of a partnership is this going to be?” she asked quietly, leaning back against him now without any qualms. It might be a mistake but it was going to be a good mistake.

It was Alec who answered from his place on the floor, the lazy drawl making his words more sexy than was probably legal. “All the way, baby. We go all the way.”

“Start the clock.” She turned her head to smile at the man behind her. “I think I can do this in ten.”


End file.
